


King Kenma Week 2020 Day 2- Chains/Harnesses

by Lesteys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys/pseuds/Lesteys
Summary: Looking back, Kenma’s 25th birthday was a strange one. It had been the third birthday that he and Kuroo were officially together for, and Kuroo decided upon a rather risque gift for his gamer boyfriend.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	King Kenma Week 2020 Day 2- Chains/Harnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [LunaMoon_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28) for editing!!!

Kenma flops onto the couch with a deep sigh while Kuroo walks in from the hall.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Kuroo asks with a slight tilt of his head. “It’s your birthday! Cheer up!”

Kenma glares at him in response.

“Look, I know you didn’t want a party, but wasn’t it great to see some old friends again? I know you and Chibi-chan had a good time playing video games for a bit. I just wanted to do something special for you because you never do anything for yourself.” Kuroo gives Kenma his best pout, and Kenma can’t stay mad for long. He hesitantly and wordlessly opens his arms for a hug, prompting Kuroo to scoop Kenma up into a hug and spin around. This elicits a small laugh from Kenma, which he does his best to disguise as a huff of annoyance.

When Kuroo sets Kenma down, he just stares for a moment at the pudding-haired boy. He had grown since high school. His hair was longer, and only the tips were dyed blonde anymore. He had gotten taller, but he was still considerably shorter than Kuroo. And even though he didn’t play volleyball anymore, he stayed in shape. He became a lean and undeniably attractive man.

As Kuroo continues to stare, his gaze morphs from one of love and adoration into one of hunger and lust. Kenma waves his hand in front of Kuroo’s face and shoots him a questioning look.

When Kuroo is jarred from his daze, he suddenly remembers his gift for Kenma and smiles mischievously.

“I’ve got something for you. Wait here,” Kuroo says, heading toward their shared bedroom while Kenma returns to his spot on the couch.

When Kuroo returns, he’s holding a gift bag with red tissue paper poking out of the top that he hands to Kenma as he joins his boyfriend on the couch, moving Kenma onto his lap so Kenma’s back is against Kuroo’s chest.

“Open it,” he prompts in a soft tone while he peppers short loving kisses onto Kenma’s neck.

Kenma smiles and turns to Kuroo. “If you’d give me a chance, I would,” he says with a small laugh.Kenma starts to pull out the tissue paper, reaching into the bag for whatever Kuroo could have gotten him. “You’ve been particularly touchy today…” Kenma starts, but he trails off when he pulls his gift out of the bag.

There in Kenma’s hands is an intricate collection of leather straps and metal rings that connect in various places to create a harness. A human harness. Kenma is baffled, but he’s most surprised that he doesn’t hate the idea of wearing a harness. The thought alone has him squirming ever so slightly on Kuroo’s lap as he turns to look at his bed-headed boyfriend.

“What do you think?” Kuroo asks. There’s a hint of uncertainty in his voice that he tries to hide with a suggestive smile.

Kenma kisses Kuroo deeply before pulling away and standing.

“I think…” he begins, “I’m going to go change.” Kenma starts walking toward the bathroom as Kuroo stands and calls out to him.

“Meet me in the bedroom once you’re finished.”

When Kenma reaches the bathroom, he closes and locks the door before undressing and turning his attention to his gift. After spending a solid five minutes trying to understand how exactly he’s supposed to put on the leather contraption, he finally manages to get into the harness and takes a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Straps form two triangles that go around either of his pecs with a ring just below the center of his chest where a corner from each triangle meets. The top corner of either triangle also has a ring, which connects to a strap that goes over his shoulder and connects to a ring in the center of his back. The final corner of each triangle once again meets at a ring, these being on Kenma’s sides. These rings have straps that reach around to meet at the ring on his back, too, but they also have straps that connect at a ring just above Kenma’s navel. Two more leather straps stretch from this ring to a ring at the top of either of his thighs, creating an x over his abdomen with a ring at the center. The rings at the tops of his thighs have straps that meet at a ring on the small of his back and straps that trail down the front of his thighs to a garter on either thigh, once again connected by means of ring.

Kenma smiles at himself in the mirror. He generally isn’t one to gloat about his appearance, but his harness makes him feel attractive. It highlights his more feminine features, which he doesn’t mind, but more importantly, it’s something he got from Kuroo.

Kuroo, whom he loves dearly. Kuroo, whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Kuroo, who is currently waiting for him in their shared bedroom, likely very impatient and very horny, Kenma realizes.

Kenma quickly leaves the bathroom and heads toward the bedroom, peeking his head through the door before slowly walking into the room, bare save for the harness. Kuroo’s mouth immediately goes dry when he sees Kenma and he just stares and Kenma does a small turn to show him the back of the harness.

“How…” Kuroo has to stop to clear his throat before continuing, “How does it feel? Is it too tight?”

Kenma turns back around with a bright smile and says, “It’s perfect, Kuro.”

Kuroo stands and walks toward Kenma, pulling him in close.

“Not as perfect as you,” He states with a smile before kissing Kenma hard.

Kenma is quick to reciprocate, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kuroo’s surprisingly silky hair while their lips move together as they have countless times before. The entwined couple slowly make their way to the bed, only breaking their lip-lock occasionally to catch their breath before diving back into one another. When they reach the bed, Kuroo slides his t-shirt over his head as Kenma works on his jeans. Once Kenma manages to undo both the button and zipper, Kuroo slides his jeans down and steps out of them, giving Kenma a wonderful view of his tented boxers in the process. Kuroo climbs onto the bed, crawling ever closer to Kenma and caging him in against the headboard with his arms before continuing their steamy make-out session. Kuroo allows his hands to roam Kenma’s body, fingers hooking on different rings and tugging softly on occasion, eliciting small reactions from Kenma each time. Once he’s tried tugging on each ring on the harness, Kuroo moves on to Kenma’s nipples, tweaking them gently. Kuroo pulls away from Kenma’s hungry lips to trail sloppy open-mouthed kisses down his neck to his chest before sucking on his right nipple. Kenma moans quietly, loving the attention he’s getting from his lover. As Kenma reaches to touch Kuroo and return the favor, however, Kuroo stops him and pulls away momentarily.

“It’s your birthday, kitten. Let me do all the work,” he requests.

Kenma pouts lightly, but Kuroo doesn’t appear to be willing to budge on this, so Kenma reluctantly gives him a small smile and a soft, “Sure,” before he lays against the headboard again and Kuroo continues his previous ministrations, now turning to Kenma’s left nipple. Kenma releases another soft moan at this. Kuroo slowly begins kissing his way down Kenma’s abdomen until he reaches Kenma’s hard cock. Kuroo licks a strip up the length of it before taking the head into his mouth and sucking softly. Kenma groans in response, prompting Kuroo to start bobbing his head as he slides his hand into his own boxers, stroking himself slowly.

When Kenma starts to moan louder, Kuroo pulls off of his dick and stands, grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer before returning. Kuroo climbs back onto the bed and pulls Kenma down so he’s no longer resting on the headboard, but rather laying on the bed. Kuroo spreads some lube on his fingers and Kenma’s puckered hole, tracing the rim with his fingers before gently pressing one in. He begins to pump his finger in and out of Kenma, letting him adjust before sliding a second finger in with the first. His other hand lifts to Kenma’s cock, which he begins stroking slowly in time with his fingers. Kuroo begins scissoring his fingers inside of Kenma, stretching him before adding another finger. Kenma moans loudly when Kuroo curls his fingers to hit his prostate before speeding up slowly.

Kuroo pulls his fingers out when he feels Kenma is prepared enough, making Kenma whine at the loss. Kuroo laughs as he stands and sheds his final piece of clothing.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he teases, spreading lube on his cock. Kenma blushes and looks away, but Kuroo reaches up and turns Kenma’s chin to look at him. He smiles as he hovers above Kenma, saying, “I love you,” before slowly pushing his cock into his lover. They both groan as Kuroo fully sheaths himself in Kenma’s ass. Kuroo lets Kenma adjust before he begins thrusting, setting a steady pace as he kisses Kenma passionately, moving from his lips to his neck. Kenma tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes, humming softly in bliss. When Kuroo starts thrusting faster and hits Kenma’s prostate, Kenma arches his back and barely manages to get out a whiny moan of, “Tetsurou.”

Kuroo speeds his thrusts up further at this and repeatedly presses into Kenma’s prostate, causing a myriad of broken moans to fall from the pudding-head’s lips. Kuroo reaches down to stroke Kenma’s neglected cock as they both near their climax.

“Together,” Kuroo urges. They both cum moments after, Kenma all over their abdomens and Kuroo deep inside Kenma.

Kuroo manages to pull out and roll over before collapsing next to Kenma to catch his breath.

“I love you,” Kuroo says again.

“You already said that,” Kenma responds.

“I know, but it’s true and you deserve to hear it over and over again,” Kuroo replies, turning onto his side to look at Kenma.

Kenma smiles and turns to Kuroo, curling up next to him. “I love you, too,” he says.

Kuroo smiles back at Kenma before standing and disappearing through their bedroom door and returning with a warm wet washcloth to clean themselves with. After he cleans them both off and deposits the washcloth in their dirty clothes bin, he turns to Kenma.

“Do you want some help taking the harness off, kitten?”

Kenma hums and gestures for Kuroo to come closer to the bed. When Kuroo complies, he just says, “Nah. Too tired. I’ll take it off in the morning. It’s actually quite comfortable,” as he pulls Kuroo into bed with him.

Kuroo smiles and turns off the lamp near their bed as he joins Kenma under the blankets.

“Goodnight, kitten.”

“Goodnight, Kuro.”


End file.
